Eternity
by weaponsmistress1010
Summary: An eternity can be lonely. The only remedy is to have someone worth sharing it with. So if you had an eternity to live, who would you choose to spend it with? YueXRubyMoon because there isn't enough.
1. My Master

**ETERNITY**

_If you could spend an eternity living, who would you spend it with?_

* * *

Ruby Moon narrowed her eyes at the scene before her. He was here. _Again_. Chatting so nonchalantly with _her_ master. What the hell did they both talk about anyway? The first visit was odd enough but back then it could still pass as a singular occurrence. Then the next _five_ came and those were just downright _unnerving_. The most annoying part of it was Suppi didn't even act as if there was something amiss about the entire situation! Even her master just gave her a smirk when she inquired about the nature of _his_ frequent visits over at the manor. She had the right to know just as much as anyone! She was living in this house too in case her beloved master forgot.

Ruby Moon took a sharp intake of breath before marching out of the Victorian themed garden, bringing with her a tray of English tea and biscuits.

"Master! I brought you some refreshments!" Ruby Moon uttered jovially, completely ignoring to acknowledge the guest of the hour. With the blissful expression on her face, no one would be able to guess the nature of her earlier musings.

"Thank you Ruby Moon." Eriol smiled knowingly as he glanced up at his moon guardian's true form. Ruby Moon wanted to roll her eyes and groan but fought against it.

"Master, you've been out for a while now. Do you wish for me to bring you anything?" Ruby Moon continued, still ignoring the other presence residing alongside them. His penetrating gaze was on her, but she was determined to ignore him.

Eriol resisted the urge to chuckle. Trust Ruby Moon to convert into her true form and overuse the word 'master' whenever _he_ was around. "I'm quite alright Ruby Moon. But I was wondering if you could maybe prepare dinner a little bit early?" Eriol requested ever so politely.

Still maintaining the smile on her face, Ruby Moon cocked her head to the side and gave the century old magician a confused but inquiring look. "Why is that master?"

"Yue will be dining with us tonight." Eriol replied matter-of-factly. He watched with amusement as Ruby Moon's smile weaned down by a fragment before coming back full force.

"That isn't necessary." Yue interjected but was ignored.

"Ok master!" She replied a little too enthusiastically. "Is there anything you would want to request for your meal tonight?"

Yue felt a vein throb on his forehead. "Dining isn't necessary-"

"Surprise me." Eriol replied as he intertwined his fingers and leaned in forward for more effect. "I find your original recipes quite endearing."

Ruby Moon beamed, her eyes shining brighter with each word Eriol uttered. "I won't disappoint you master!"

Yue was murderous at this point but was still ignored by the two idiots who were too engrossed with their discussion regarding the dinner menu. It's not like he or his counterpart even needed to eat.

Eriol watched fondly as Ruby Moon bowed enthusiastically before skipping back to the mansion. An annoyed sigh was heard from his seemingly forgotten companion. Shifting his attention to the exhausted form of his predecessor's moon guardian, Eriol couldn't help but smirk.

"Something the matter?"

Yue shook his head, his attention still at his counterpart's retreating back, her blood red hair swaying vibrantly under the sunlight. "I will never understand." He whispered as a familiar set of emotions began to resurface. Confusion. Betrayal. Loneliness. _Jealousy_.

"Never understand what?" Eriol inquired trying his best to look innocent as he watched Ruby Moon's figure disappear into the manor. This got him a knowing look from the silver-haired guardian.

Eriol simply smiled before sighing contently after sipping his tea.

Yue glanced at Eriol momentarily before shifting his attention back to the expanse of the beautifully maintained Victorian garden. "Why?" He paused, his gaze more determined.

Eriol continued to smile. It was the first time Yue allowed himself to ask that question since their confrontation after the ordeal of the cards. "There are many things I do not know about Yue. I only know what _he _wants me to know. Nothing more."

There was a long pause of silence from Yue. Eriol glanced at the moon guardian only to see him very deep in his thoughts. He couldn't help but sigh inaudibly. No matter how much Yue would insist that he should have been his rightful master, he was _not_ Clow Reed. He may have been born with his magic and memories, but he will never be purely and entirely Clow Reed himself.

"Were we…" Yue began uncertain before cutting himself off.

"Were you what?" Eriol urged on. He was getting used to the way Yue would express so very little, requiring him to probe and encourage him to speak. It was amusing how they would spend his visits in complete silence, sometimes even just uttering a sentence or two every hour or so.

Yue shook his head.

Eriol sighed deciding to complete the thought himself. "Were you _insufficient_?"

Yue looked back at him with surprise before shifting his gaze back to the dewy grass. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. It was unfair that Eriol could read him so easily but he could never even begin to comprehend a single aspect of him, unlike the way he used to be able to understand Clow Reed.

"I already answered that question before. Ruby and Spinel were created to aid me in helping Sakura transform all the cards. If it had not been for them, it would have been more difficult for me to keep you, Cerberus and Sakura at bay." Eriol paused. Yue was looking very intently at him, as if not believing a word he was saying. "Yue, you and I both know that Clow loved you and Cerberus very much. His memories are a testament of that. He planned for Sakura to become your master, just as he planned me to create my own guardians." Eriol paused to look at the silver-haired moon guardian. "I am _not_ Clow, Yue. I never was, and I never will be."

Eriol felt saddened at the broken look the moon guardian had given him. It reverted him back to the days where he believed in his heart he really was Clow. That was until his obligation ended, and he realized he could no longer feel Clow Reed within him.

"There was a time…" Eriol paused, his eyes seemed distant, in pain and confusion. "When I really believed I was him. That I was Clow Reed." He paused.

Yue remained silent and unmoving.

"However, I am _not_ Clow Reed." Eriol added with an emphasis. "I am Eriol Hiiragizawa. I am fifteen years old. I am a magician, but will never be at the level of Clow. I am English but I have this inherent, indescribable love for Japan. My wisdom may be beyond my age, but physically I am still a child, thus my heart remains that of one. I make a lot of mistakes, but I try my best to make up for them. I like making up stories." He paused to smile fondly at the memory of him and Yamazaki. "I actually wish to become a novelist one day. I love baking as much as I love sweet things – cakes, biscuits, scones, waffles, ice cream – anything with sugar in it, really. The subject I enjoy the most is history. Different cultures and traditions fascinate me very much."

"Clow loved studying about ancient philosophies and nations as well." Yue added quietly, as an afterthought.

Eriol nodded. "I know. It's one of the few things we have in common."

Yue simple nodded. Both were plunged into another moment of silence.

"Even now, you still miss him a lot." Eriol stated straightforwardly, leaving no further room for argument. "More that you ever did."

Yue gave no reply. He didn't need to. The blue-haired magician already knew the answer to that.

"But Sakura is your master now." Eriol added. "Are you not happy with your current-?"

"I am." Yue interrupted briskly; insulted that Eriol would even dare to think he was disloyal to his new master.

Eriol smirked and Yue grunted. He set him up for that one and he fell for it so easily. He hated how much that aspect of Clow was rooted deeply in his teenage reincarnation. Why couldn't he have gotten some of Clow's other attributes aside from his dreadful manipulation skills?

"So why is it that you visit me here, talking only about Clow Reed?"

Yue was silent for a moment.

"I wanted…" He paused, a melancholic aura shrouded him. "I wanted to know for sure if he really isn't you."

"And what have you decided?" Glancing at the moon guardian, Eriol already knew the answer to that question.

"He isn't you." Yue said with finality. "You are not him. But…" Yue's voice became quiet, reminiscing. "You are a lot like him, in small ways." Yue added as an afterthought before looking Eriol right in the eye. "But still, a lot like him."

Eriol could only nod as he returned the glance.

A few minutes passed and the two simply sat in silence once again. Eriol suddenly felt a small flicker of uncertainty from Yue as his thoughts began to gain another life of their own. A few more minutes of silence and the atmosphere felt heavier than before. Eriol sighed. Looks like he would have to be the one to ask questions. Again.

"Is there still something else bothering you?"

Yue looked down at the grass. "Ruby Moon and Spinel." He began. This definitely got Eriol's full attention.

"What about them?"

"Why are they really here?" Yue added before looking Eriol straight in the eye again.

Eriol chuckled at this. "Did my explanation not satisfy you?"

Yue was silent yet again, but his calculating gaze never left Eriol. "Perhaps you were asked by Clow not to say a word about it."

Eriol simply shrugged as he sipped his tea.

Yue grew more exasperated. "Is helping you transform the cards all they were created for?"

Eriol smiled. "Does the answer to that really matter?"

Yue glared hard at Eriol, offended by his reply, but before he could respond a loud blast was heard from within the mansion.

"SUPPI-CHAN JUST TASTE THIS! I NEED TO KNOW IF IT'S SWEET ENOUGH FOR DESSERT LATER!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP WOMAN AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! MASTER ERIOL!"

Eriol chuckled at this before glancing back at his manor. He watched with amusement as the walls began to shake and several loud explosions and breaking glass resonated all the way up to the garden. "Looks like I am needed by my adorable Spinel Sun. Shall we head on inside for-"

Glancing at the empty seat where Yue once was, Eriol let out a sigh before smiling knowingly.

* * *

Nakuru narrowed her eyes, feeling a vein throb at her temple when she felt a familiar presence within the manor. Why the hell was _he_ here? _Again_. When was he ever going to stop pestering _her _master? Irritated, Nakuru stomped her way to the unwanted visitor, glad that the absence of her master was to her advantage. He was out with a certain plum blossom on what he referred to as a 'research assignment'. Nakuru scoffed. Who did Eriol think she was?

Transforming into her true form, Ruby Moon pushed through the door of the patio before gracefully folding both arms on her chest. Putting one leg out, tilting her hips to one side, and her head to another, she allowed a sultry smirk to grace her features. Running her eyes up and down her counterpart's turned back, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Here to try and court _my_ master again, Yue?"

Tilting his head to one side for a moment to show acknowledgement, Yue simply folded his arms providing no answer.

Ruby Moon felt a slow simmer build in her chest at being brushed off so nonchalantly. Donning another smirk, Ruby Moon pretended to inspect her nails. "What's the matter? Your own master not _satisfying_ you?"

This caused Yue to turn around abruptly, a dark threatening expression on his face.

"I guess I could understand." Ruby Moon egged on, uncaring that she was only adding more fuel to the fire. "I mean, Eriol _is_ Clow's reincarnation. And Clow _did_ use to be your master." Ruby paused to give Yue a mocking look. "Does it still hurt?"

Ruby Moon smirked when she saw Yue clench his fists so hard they began to shake.

"If you dare finish that sentence…" Yue threatened silently but dangerously.

Ruby only smirked further. "Does it still hurt that Clow chose _me_ instead of -"

A flash of light, a cloud of white feathers, a strong gust of wind.

Ruby Moon found herself crushed by the neck on rubbles of stone that once formed the reinforcement of the manor's wall. Ruby Moon laughed hysterically despite being choked to near death by the vengeful angel.

"How dare you." Came Yue's silent but livid tone. His glare promised death. His grip became more punishing.

Ruby Moon finally stopped laughing. Her eyes were closed, and her face expressionless. Yue narrowed his eyes unsure of what to expect. In a split second, blazing blood red eyes were revealed and he was thrown a good few meters up in the air away from his victim.

Gaining his balance midair with the help of his wings, Yue raised his head only to be met by a glowing red hand. An explosion at point blank. Yue was thrown a few hundred meters away. The beautiful patio crumbled in just one single blow.

"The old can _never_ replace the new." Came Ruby Moon's haughty tone. She was in midair surrounded by glittering gold dust with every stroke of her spellbinding wings.

Standing up slowly, Yue clenched his fists at the similar sentence she once told his other self. _"Older models can never compete with the new." _He was seething now.

In a split second, Yue was behind Ruby Moon, his trademark arrow at hand. Firing multiple shots at once, Yue watched as Ruby Moon flipped gracefully in the air, avoiding his attacks with ease.

"Is that the best you can do?" She taunted.

Yue was beyond murderous. Memories of his first battle with her were resurfacing – how she had prevented him to protect Sakura, how she taunted him about Clow Reed, about being cast aside and no longer wanted. He wanted to _destroy_ her. She was a living breathing reminder that he was insufficient. That she was made because he wasn't strong enough, good enough, for Clow Reed.

Red ice crystals came in contact with blue ones. The battle continued long distance.

"No matter how much you try to beg Master Eriol to take you under his wing, you will never be able to live up to me!" Ruby Moon dashed forward, her arm crystalizing to form a blood red rapier. Forming his own, Yue countered red with blue. One strong blow from both guardians threw them both back a good few meters.

"You keep telling me I am not good enough. That I was cast aside, forgotten." Yue began, his tone silent, his emotions struggling to be kept at bay. He cast aside his stance and stood up tall. "But who are you really trying to convince?"

Ruby Moon's eyes failed to conceal her shock.

"Me? Or you?"

Feeling the anger reach pass the boiling point Ruby Moon's hands began to glow a vibrant red. The punishing light grew larger, stronger as Ruby Moon aimed right at Yue who didn't even show signs of dodging.

"JUST DIE!" Ruby Moon shouted in a mixture of fury, confusion, hurt and uncertainty. She just wanted him to disappear. He was too much of a reminder. A reminder that she too could be cast aside and forgotten, that she too could be unwanted. _Insufficient_. But before she could seal the death of the bane of her existence, her head suddenly felt light. Watching the world swirl around her, everything slowly faded into darkness. The last thing she saw was Yue's expressionless face, watching her as she fell ungracefully on the ground. Those ice cold eyes, superior air, and majestic demeanor – they all made him seem like the victor of the match.

In that moment, she couldn't hate him even more.

* * *

Ruby Moon slowly opened her eyes, as she struggled to piece together bits and pieces of memories.

"I see you're awake now."

Sitting up, Ruby Moon turned her attention towards the owner of the voice.

"Care to explain to me what happened while I was away?"

Ruby Moon glanced at Spinel sitting comfortably on Eriol's lap, avoiding all eye contact with her master. She remained silent, unable to process herself why she had done what she had.

"I'm sorry." Ruby Moon said silently. The weight of her guilt and regret could be felt just by hearing her voice. "I didn't know what came over me."

Spinel flew out of his master's comfortable lap before heading to the door. "Perhaps it would be better if I would leave both of you alone."

Eriol simply nodded.

With Spinel out of the room, Eriol directed his full attention back to his moon guardian. "Ruby Moon."

At the tone of his voice, Ruby Moon couldn't help but look. He appeared years younger than her but that tone of his always reminded her that she was his child and that he was her father.

"Tell me." Eriol's voice was softer, more understanding. "What happened?"

Ruby Moon looked down on her lap. "You already know what happened master."

Eriol shook his head. "I didn't mean about the battle."

Ruby Moon sighed. "Master…" She began. "These past few days, I've been feeling…" She paused again letting out a sigh.

Eriol remained silent, allowing her enough time to gather her courage and thoughts.

"What is Yue to you?" Ruby Moon added.

Eriol looked at her quizzically. "He is my former self's guardian."

"That's not what I meant." Ruby replied exasperatedly.

"Then what do you mean?"

"Why do you keep seeing him? Why do you keep talking to him?" Ruby Moon looked Eriol in the eyes, her gaze desperate and confused.

Eriol chuckled. "He comes here to talk about Clow Reed. But most of the time he just comes here for no apparent reason at all."

"And yet you…" Ruby paused. She knew she was being unreasonable but she had every right to. "You indulge him every time he's here." She paused, her eyes on her hands. "You just… stay with him. Talk with him. For hours on end!" She paused again. "It's unnerving."

Eriol fought a chuckle. Who knew Ruby Moon was the jealous type? "And why is it unnerving?"

"Is it not obvious why?!" Ruby Moon almost screamed.

Getting out of bed, Ruby Moon made her way to the window. Gazing out onto the beautiful Victorian gardens relaxed her a bit.

"What is bothering you, Ruby Moon." Came Eriol's curious tone. He was still seated comfortably on the black velvet chair beside her bed.

Watching Ruby Moon fold her arms in front of her chest, hugging the edge of her elbow with her hands, Eriol realized it was the first time he'd ever seen her look vulnerable.

"Am I…" Ruby Moon began, her voice silent, her emotions in turmoil. She couldn't bring herself to ask. She was afraid she'd hear exactly what she wished she wouldn't.

Eriol couldn't help but smile sadly at the familiar wave of emotions. "Are you what Ruby Moon?" Eriol's gaze was on the back of Ruby Moon's head. "Are you _insufficient_?"

Ruby Moon simply nodded her head, refusing to turn around to face her creator.

Eriol sighed desolately. "It wounds me that you would ask such a question." Eriol replied silently but exasperatedly. "Why would you ask that?"

Ruby Moon remained silent and unmoving, still in the same vulnerable position she was in.

"You know…" Eriol sighed as he stood up from his seat and headed to the door. "Someone once asked me the exact same thing a few days ago."

Ruby Moon's eyes widened at Eriol's reply before turning around to see her master standing by the door. "You both have a lot more in common that you actually let on."

With that, Eriol gave Ruby Moon a final smile. "You are _more_ than enough for me Ruby Moon. So _please_. Don't ever ask me that question again."

Ruby Moon nodded wordlessly as she watched her master close the door. Raising a hand up to her eyes, she hadn't even realized she'd been crying.


	2. Purpose

Nakuru found herself staring out into the garden more often. He hadn't come since the day of their battle. It's been two weeks since then. He usually visited about three days apart. She grunted. Good riddance right? She'd been wishing for this day for so long. So why did it feel a bit, unsettling? Like there was something…

"Something the matter Nakuru?"

Nakuru almost jumped at the sudden voice that greeted her so early in the morning.

"Suppi-chan! You scared me!"

Suppi ignored the high-pitched squeals of protest and simply looked out into the garden. "He's here again."

Nakuru stopped herself mid-rant. "What?! Yue is here again? Where? I don't see him!"

A snickering Spinel took Nakuru's attention off the empty garden grounds. "It's so amusing to see you searching for him _every_ day."

Nakuru's mouth fell open at the accusation of the cynical black cat who was currently floating away from her whilst chuckling. "I am _not_ searching for him! I'm just checking if he's that much of an idiot to show his face around here again!"

"Uhuh." Came Spinel's indifferent reply as he headed to his room.

"Stupid Suppi." Nakuru muttered before mentally taking a note of slipping sweets into his dinner and bath later that day. _That_ would definitely teach him to mind his own business.

Footsteps were heard and Nakuru immediately turned to their source. "Good morning Master Eriol!"

Eriol yawned as he gave Nakuru a curt nod. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'll make some pancakes! I'll serve them at once!"

Eriol glanced from Nakuru's retreating figure to the window where she once stood, fighting a smirk at the realization of what Nakuru had been doing.

"Yue is back."

Nakuru froze in her tracks. "What?! But I didn't sense him come!"

Running back to the window where Eriol was now standing, Nakuru began searching for the familiar silver-haired demon. "Where is he? I can't see him anywhere!"

Eriol began to chuckle.

Nakuru closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. She couldn't _believe_ she got tricked by that stupid prank _twice_.

"On second thought Master Eriol, you can serve yourself breakfast today. I'm not feeling well."

With that Nakuru stomped her way to her room, locking herself in the whole day much to the joy of Spinel Sun.

* * *

"She is angry with me."

Chuckling was heard on the other end. "Yes that much I cannot deny."

Silence was all Eriol got as a reply.

"Silence is tolerable in person, but when engaged in wired communication, it's rather unsettling."

"I apologize." Came Yue's nonchalant reply.

"Is that why you never come here anymore?" Eriol added in amusement. "Afraid Ruby Moon might go berserk on you again?"

A scoff was heard on the other line.

Eriol found the entire situation so amusing. Just the fact that he was conversing with his predecessor's moon guardian via telephone was enough to entertain him for a week. He could only imagine the aggravated look the silver-haired Yue must have had when operating the device. Tomoyo would have loved to have that on tape.

"You know, she looks for you almost every day." Eriol added nonchalantly but meaningfully.

Yue gave no reply.

"She looks out on the garden every once in a while, usually on the spot where we sit and talk."

"Why?" Was all that Yue said.

Eriol chuckled. "I haven't the slightest idea." He lied. He knew exactly why Ruby Moon was behaving that way.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Eriol shrugged. "It seemed like something you should know."

"Why?"

Eriol sighed. Sometimes Yue was more of a four-year old child with endless why and how questions instead of an actual all-knowing guardian. "It involves you, so I felt you should know. You can interpret it in any way you wish."

Silence was on the other line again.

"You know…" Eriol paused, as if debating carefully what to say. "Ruby Moon asked me the same thing you did."

Yue was puzzled. "Asked what?" He had asked Eriol so many questions. He couldn't begin to identify which one he was referring to.

"She asked me if she was insufficient."

A long silent pause came from the other line.

"Yue?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes."

Another pause came before Yue began to talk again. "Why would she ask that?" He whispered in confusion.

"I asked her the exact same thing." Eriol chuckled. "How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why did _you_ ask that question?"

Another long pause came. It was more exhausting talking to Yue on the phone that in person.

"Yue."

The line went busy.

Eriol stared in disbelief at the receiver of the phone before laughing out loud. The image of Yue slamming the phone down to avoid answering the question was amusing enough to provide Eriol a few good weeks of laughter.

* * *

A knock resounded through the bedroom. "Master Eriol."

"Come in Ruby Moon." Eriol replied, putting down the book he was reading to give her his full attention. She was standing in front of him in her true form.

Ruby Moon was silent for a few good seconds before Eriol cleared his throat. "There is something you wish to tell me. What is it?"

Ruby Moon simply stared at her master's eyes, a steady determination building up in them. "I have a request master."

Eriol's eyebrows rose in surprise. Nakuru he was used to with regards to making requests, even the most outrageous ones such as bringing Kinomoto Touya along with them to England, but Ruby Moon never asked him anything.

"You are free to state your request Ruby Moon."

Nodding, Ruby Moon looked at Eriol in the eye. "I wish to die alongside you, master."

Eriol's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected request. He prided himself in being all-knowing but he never even begun to imagine Ruby Moon would ask him such a thing so early on in his life.

Regaining his composure, Eriol intertwined his fingers at the level of his lips in a calculating gesture. "May I ask why you suddenly voiced such a request?"

"I have been contemplating on asking you this for years, master. It's the one sole reason why I never ask you for anything, and I never will. Just allow me this _one_ request. I will be your faithful servant. I will never deceive you, never question you. And I will stay by your side until your time rightfully ends. But please, master. Please allow my time to end as well."

Eriol was silent. Ruby Moon's words pierced through him like knives. It hurt him to have to say what he had to say.

"I'm sorry… Ruby Moon." Eriol began, his eyes were downcast. "But I believe your existence does not, and should not end with mine."

Hurt and betrayal flashed through crimson eyes. "Why master? For what reason would I continue to live? Yue and Cerberus are the guardians of the cards. Spinel and I were created to be _your_ guardians! If you disappear, then it is only right that I do as well!"

"Ruby Moon." Eriol pleaded silently. "Please do not ask this of me."

"Likewise, master." Ruby Moon replied harshly. "Please do not ask that of me. You are my master. No other human should ever be bestowed that honor."

"Ruby Moon, we are all created with a purpose." Eriol began but Ruby Moon cut him off.

"I couldn't agree more master. We all have a purpose, and once that purpose is fulfilled, it is only right that our existence be fulfilled as well. I am your guardian. My reason for existing is to protect you. Without you, there is no reason, no purpose for my being-"

"Sometimes we are created with _more_ than one purpose, Ruby Moon." Eriol replied meaningfully.

Ruby Moon remained silent for a moment. "What is _that_ supposed to mean, Master Eriol? That I have another purpose other than protecting you?"

Eriol kept his eyes on the floor refusing to answer the question directly. He allowed his silence to speak for him.

Understanding her master's answer, or lack thereof, Ruby Moon swallowed the lump in her throat, ignoring the building mountain of frustration in her chest. "And may I ask what that purpose is?"

Silence met her again. Ruby Moon gritted her teeth. She expected as much.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby Moon bowed and wished Eriol a good night before storming out of the master bedroom.

* * *

Nakuru sat on one of the Victorian white steel chairs on the patio starring up the cloudy sky. The moon was nowhere in sight. It was going to rain soon, she thought as she blinked repeatedly. It had been a week since she had had that conversation with Eriol, yet she still couldn't bring herself to move on. The dread of losing her master, the excruciating pain of having to live without him, the fear of knowing she could be cast aside.

She shut her eyes tight. She didn't want to be _Yue_. It was the one thing she had over him – she was with her _real_ creator, her _real_ master, the reincarnation of Clow Reed. There was a euphoric feeling of victory she got from that very thought. She was chosen over Yue. She was better. She was superior. So what if one day, she loses her master and gains a new one, only to find out she had been replaced all along? She couldn't possibly bear it. The burden of being alone, enduring an eternity of lifetimes serving one master after another. It was too much to ask from her, even if it were Eriol.

"You seem in pain."

Nakuru almost fell off her chair at the voice that resonated in the patio. Standing up and snapping her head to the direction of the voice, she narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here, Yukito-san?" She paused before scoffing, taking note of the emotionless silver-blue orbs that stared defiantly back at her. "Or should I say Yue. What are you trying to achieve by coming here in that form?"

"Perhaps you would be less aggravating if faced with this disguise."

Nakuru narrowed her eyes. Yue watched as her irises turned into a dark shade of red, imitating his attempt at using their disguises to try and engage in a civil conversation. "Don't think I won't hurt you just because it's Yukito's skin that protects you."

Yue didn't reply. Instead, he took the seat beside the chair Ruby Moon was once situated in.

Realizing what the gesture meant, Ruby Moon warily sat back down. "What is this about?" She inquired slightly bored, not wanting to waste time on small talk. She hated to admit it but she was slightly unnerved by the fact that Yue actually wanted to have a conversation with her.

"I do not wish to fight with you."

"Good." Ruby Moon smirked. "You'd just lose."

Yue narrowed his eyes. She was provoking him again. "I'm tired of arguing with you as well."

"Well then, I guess we can declare right here, right now, that I'm the winner! After all, there's no argument. I _am_ better than you."

Yue took a deep breath and pushed out thoughts of strangling the conceited guardian by her throat once again.

"Eriol implied that we have a purpose."

That got Ruby Moon's attention. "I _beg_ your pardon? _We_ have a purpose?" She was hoping she had heard it wrong.

Yue simply nodded.

Ruby Moon narrowed her eyes. "I don't know about _you_ but Master Eriol insinuated that _I_ had another purpose. He said nothing about the both of us." She paused, her voice turned melancholy. "And because of this purpose… I can't die alongside him."

Yue looked at his counterpart in surprise. She asked that she be allowed to die together with her master?

They remained silent for a long time. Oddly enough, the silence was comforting. It was far from the tense, suffocating environment both guardians elicited just from being within a 100-meter radius of each other.

When the sudden realization that both of them had similar fears and wishes, dreams and nightmares, a new found mutual respect seemed to form between the two moon guardians. No words needed to be said. And just as they both realized a new found bond had formed between them, the clouds cleared up and the moon shone brightly above them, as if finally shedding light on the darkened path they were both tired of treading.

* * *

Spinel remained silently perched on Eriol's shoulder as he read a book in his study.

"What is it Spinel?"

"What is what?" Spinel replied innocently.

Eriol sighed. "You want to tell me something."

Spinel chuckled. "What gave you that idea Master Eriol?"

Eriol wanted to roll his eyes. So it really _was_ irritating when people played dumb even when they knew exactly what you were implying. So this was how Yue and Ruby Moon felt majority of the time they conversed with him.

"Spinel." Came Eriol's warning tone.

Spinel sighed. "If you put it that way…"

Eriol put down the book and watched as Spinel flew from his shoulder to the desk in front of him. "So what is your concern?"

"Why did you lie to Ruby?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "And in what part did I lie to Ruby?"

"Withholding the truth is still considered lying master."

Eriol sighed. He hated that he made Spinel well-versed with semantics. "She is not ready to know the truth. So is Yue."

"But being kept in the dark…" Spinel paused, his eyes drifted to a distant memory. "It can be painful."

"I know." Eriol replied, in his words you could feel the understanding. Being the reincarnation of a century old sorcerer placed him in the dark about a lot of things. "But if they know what they are destined for before they realize it themselves, the destiny will fail."

Spinel could only nod in understanding.

* * *

Nakuru stared in surprise at the lone white figure leaning against a cherry tree. Yue was here. _Again_. She was starting to get used to his presence, which was something she couldn't exactly explain. His being there wasn't as enraging as before. It was still unpleasant, but not enough to make her want to annihilate every inch of him. She found the realization unsettling.

Transforming to Ruby Moon, she made her way out to the garden to deliver some bad news. She smirked. She would enjoy this.

Yue sighed sensing the familiar presence approach him.

"I just _hate_ to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid you'll have to reschedule your little _date_ with my master." Ruby Moon began, not even looking the least bit sorry. Her tone was sickeningly sweet and her gaze unabashedly teasing. "You see, he's out on a school trip to visit ancient temples of some sort." Ruby Moon sighed. She really didn't understand why Eriol found a need to lie about going on a trip with the Daidouji heiress. He was the only one stupid enough to believe that both his guardians haven't caught on.

"I know."

That shut Ruby Moon up. The familiar feeling of seething annoyance began to build. "I see." She paused, trying to seem nonchalant. "Master Eriol told you." She added in a way that allowed rebuttal.

Yue nodded.

Ruby Moon fought the urge to grit her teeth. So Eriol informed Yue of his plans? "Oh well, then if that's the case, what are you still loitering around here for?" Came Ruby Moon's aloof tone.

Yue was silent but his gaze never left Ruby Moon.

Ruby Moon resisted the urge to break eye contact. Yue's gaze was uncomfortable but she wouldn't be the one to back down. She hated how he was sizing her up, as if trying to see what he could read from her in just one long look.

Smirking, Ruby Moon decided the best way to get rid of Yue was to make him uncomfortable. "Like what you see so much?" Came her suggestive tone.

Yue only raised an eyebrow, unsure of where the conversation was heading.

"I can't blame you. Master really outdid himself with me." She smirked again, allowing her butterfly wings to spread, sprinkling iridescent dust as she flapped them slowly. Lifting herself up in the air, she continued to give Yue a teasing look.

"Is there any chance that you would be making a point?" Yue replied indifferently, to which Ruby Moon chuckled in reply.

"Since you obviously won't tell me why you're here." She paused to twirl elegantly in the air. "And for some unearthly reason, you refuse to leave." She flew right in front of the moon guardian, daring to wrap her arms around his neck, leaving her lips only a few centimeters away from his. "How about we have some fun?"

Yue remained immobile. His form still leaning aloofly on the tree, arms folded on his chest, gaze guarded.

"No?" Came Ruby Moon's patronizing tone. "Oh well." She began to stroke Yue's cheek with one hand, allowing the edge of her sharpened nails to lightly graze the smooth skin of his cheek. "I didn't think you'd want to play knowing you'd lose from the very start."

Grasping both of Ruby Moon's wrists, Yue pulled her hands off him. "I don't want to play your games Ruby Moon." His gaze was fixed intently on hers.

"Then tell me why the hell you're here." The entire mocking pretense faded and Ruby Moon finally allowed herself to show a sliver of annoyance.

Yue looked away. Dropping Ruby Moon's hands to her sides, Yue let out a silent sigh. He remained silent, but his eyes were speaking volumes.

Ruby Moon's eyes widened at the realization. "Don't tell me…"

Yue finally glanced back at her, which only further confirmed her suspicion.

"You came here for me?"

Yue continued to stare at her. He didn't affirm nor deny the accusation.

Scoffing, Ruby Moon began to chuckle bitterly. "This has _got_ to be the world's biggest joke."

Turning around to leave, Ruby Moon narrowed her eyes when she came face to face with Yue yet again. "Move."

"Why are you leaving?" Came Yue's seemingly indifferent, but confused tone.

Ruby Moon chuckled to herself. "I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to consider your lack of social skills." Stepping aside, Ruby Moon glared at her counterpart who was intent on mirroring her every move. A quick dash to the right, left, a dash upward, in a circle – Yue followed her every move and guarded her from every angle. She was getting pissed.

"Are you looking for another fight?" Came Ruby Moon's threat. "Because if you are I'd be _more_ than happy to oblige so long as you inform Master Eriol you started it."

"I only wish to talk."

This earned him a few seconds of silence before full-blown laughter erupted from his counterpart. He couldn't help but watch in annoyance as Ruby Moon snapped her head back, clutching her stomach in the process, laughing her heart out. He realized it was the first time he had seen her express genuine amusement. Yue couldn't help but blink to reassure himself that the unusual image was real.

"You. Asking Me. To talk? Oh this is hilarious! Master would never believe any of this!" Ruby Moon continued to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Yue looked away. "It was his idea."

Ruby Moon's laughter slowly died. "I beg your pardon?"

Yue looked at her straight in the eyes. "It was his idea that we talk."

Ruby Moon was unable to stop her mouth from falling open. Regaining a bit of composure, Ruby Moon folded her arms on her chest. "And why would my master suggest that?"

Noticing the emphasis on the word 'my', Yue sighed contemplating if he should tell her what Eriol had said to him.

"I don't have all day."

"He said perhaps talking would help us find the answers we seek."

Ruby Moon's eyes grew wide with both amusement and disbelief. She could only shake her head. "And you actually believe us talking can result to something productive?"

Yue remained silent, refusing to provide the answer both he and Ruby Moon believed was right.

Shaking her head again, Ruby Moon turned her back to her counterpart and began to head back to the manor. "Try and stop me again, and I _will_ start a fight." She threatened without even bothering to turn back.

Yue remained rooted in midair, deciding that a talk with Ruby Moon wasn't worth all the trouble she would promise to bring.

* * *

"She said she'd start a fight."

A loud laugh was heard from the other line. "That does sound like something Ruby Moon would say."

Silence was on the other line.

Eriol couldn't help but smirk at the absurdity of the situation. "So you gave up?"

No answer.

"Ruby Moon actually got you to surrender?" Came Eriol's mocking tone. "Why I never thought I'd live-"

"I haven't given up." Yue replied, annoyance interlaced in every word.

"So what are you planning to do then?" Eriol smirked. Things just kept on getting more and more interesting.

"You are enjoying this." Yue replied suspiciously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am indeed very much enjoying this." Eriol tried hard not to allow too much amusement in his voice.

"Is any of what you told me even real?"

Eriol couldn't help but scoff. "You ask me that now?"

Silence.

"I am in no position to tell you anything about your future, as I don't have much to say as well." Eriol paused. "But I'm not lying when I say Ruby Moon and yourself have a purpose. As for what, I cannot say. You both need to find the answers yourselves, and reach that point without my help."

"Did Clow instruct you to do so?" Came Yue's slightly bitter tone. He was being put to the test again. How much does he have to endure to prove his loyalty?

"No." Eriol replied irrevocably. "It is something we both decided."

Silence once again came from the other line before a rough breath was heard. "Why?"

"I apologize." Eriol paused. "But you will have to find the answer to that yourself."

A long pause followed after.

"Yue?"

"How long…" Yue paused, his voice trying hard to conceal his confusion and suffering. "How much longer do I have to endure this? Your prophecies, destinies. How much longer? Was I created to live a life of endless uncertainty? Am I fated to withstand this for all of eternity?"

Eriol was silent. "I'm sorry."

The line went busy.

* * *

End of chapter two. This will most likely be a four to five-chapter story. Nearly finished the story. Will update every week. :)

Hope to read a **review** from you guys!


	3. Revelation

"You're suffering." Came the monotonous tone. A well veiled hint of worry was interlaced with the seemingly indifferent statement.

Eriol pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you tell?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

Eriol sighed as he watched Spinel Sun settle himself comfortably on his lap. Running a hand through Suppi's velvety fur, Eriol smiled as he listened to the cat-like guardian purr in satisfaction.

"Your guilt is overwhelming."

Eriol couldn't help but chuckle. "Can I ask you to keep your opinions to yourself for a while?"

"If you wanted that, you shouldn't have created a guardian who is too well in-tune with your emotions and thoughts." Suppi replied aloofly.

Eriol sighed again. He'd lost count of the number of times he berated himself for allowing Spinel Sun that ability.

"Do you want me to express what you cannot?" Suppi added.

Eriol closed his eyes. "Okay. Let's see you try."

Suppi took a large intake of breath. "You feel guilty because of the fact that you have created guardians who are, in a sense, immortal, and who will inevitably have to live through the pain of a life of eternity. You cannot bring yourself to imagine what we will have to endure – moving from master to master, having to be forced to become loyal to people chosen as your heirs regardless of their values and principles. And it kills you to not be able to grant us the one thing we wish – to die alongside you."

Eriol's eyes failed to conceal their surprise. "Spinel…"

Suppi looked at him aloofly. "What? Did you honestly believe that Ruby Moon is the only one who wishes to follow you all the way to your grave? Master Eriol, we'd follow you to the very ends of the Earth. All you have to do is ask."

Eriol felt his eyes prick, fighting hard to force back unshed tears. It didn't help at all that Spinel Sun stated it so casually, as if it were a comment on the weather.

"But you know our greater purpose. And you know you cannot break the pact with Clow Reed. We were created not to protect you." Spinel Sun paused, his eyes never leaving that of his masters. "You don't need to be protected." He added silently, a sliver of melancholy in his tone. "We were created to balance out the guardians of the cards. Like Yin and Yang. Our existence reinforces the equilibrium."

Eriol didn't even try to conceal the look of utter shock in his face.

"Why are you so surprised?" Came Suppi's amused tone. "You didn't need to tell me. I already knew everything from the very beginning. I am the mirror to your soul Master. You created me that way. I know everything there is to know about you."

Eriol simply stared at Spinel, unsure of what to say.

Suppi chuckled to himself. "What? Now you want to know what I have to say about my inevitable fate?"

Eriol looked away and nodded.

"I have to admit spending an eternity with Ruby Moon does _not_ entice me one bit. Add in Cerberus and I would rather choose a gun to my head." Suppi stated as he shook his head. "But Yue is tolerable. He is reasonable and quiet. Competent and silent. Knowledgeable and unobtrusive."

Eriol chuckled. "Quiet, silent and unobtrusive means the same thing."

"You think so?" Suppi asked in a fake innocent tone. "I feel the need to reiterate such a rare characteristic."

Eriol chuckled again.

"An eternity…" Suppi whispered as he looked away. "Can be lonely."

Eriol felt that same familiar gutting feeling, clawing its way up his chest. Guilt. Helplessness. Regret.

"But I get it." Suppi added, his tone steady and certain. "Since eternity can be lonely, the only remedy is to have someone worth spending it with."

Eriol could only look on as Spinel continued to talk, uttering words he was not allowed to say. "That is why I was made in resemblance to Cerberus, and Ruby was made as a counterpart of Yue. All four of us will be spending eternity together. And for us to be able to endure eternity, we need first to learn how to endure each other. That is something neither you, nor Clow Reed can force. It's something the four of need to work out. It's something only we can realize. That is why you kept it for so long. And that is why you will never bring yourself to tell me and Ruby Moon, or Yue and Cerberus."

A long moment of silence occurred. Eriol remained glued to his chair unable to utter a single word. Intermittently stroking the Suppi's fur, Eriol slowly brought his head down onto the cat-like guardian's own.

"Spinel Sun." He whispered. The exhausted but alleviated tone came breathlessly.

"Yes Master Eriol?" Suppi had his eyes closed and his posture was that of a sleeping cat.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Tell me _again_ why I'm wasting time with you?" Ruby Moon looked Yue up and down as he floated in midair right outside the balcony of her bedroom. It's been almost two months since she last saw him.

Yue was silent, but his gaze was filled with determination. He finally had a clue on what Eriol really meant. He wasn't entirely sure, but he was willing to find out.

"I wish to converse with you on a few matters."

Ruby Moon couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I don't have time to talk. I still have to get dinner done and-"

"If you beat me to the Tomoeda temple then I will leave you be."

Just like that Yue sped off out of the mansion.

Ruby Moon couldn't help but felt cheated as she transformed into her full form and sped off in pursuit of her conniving counterpart.

"You cheap sack of-"

Yue couldn't help but smirk at the strings of curses promising nothing but death and suffering. He had a good lead. His victory was assured.

Landing on the gates of the temple, Ruby Moon raised an accusing finger at the indifferent form of the silver-eyed guardian. "That was low even for you!"

Yue folded his arms on his chest defiantly. "Regardless, I won."

Ruby Moon swallowed her anger before donning a mocking smirk. "It's flattering though, how you need to cheat to beat me."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Came Yue's standoffish reply.

Ruby Moon felt her mouth fell open. Since when did Yue speak in such a manner?

As if reading her thoughts, Yue felt he needed to clarify his choice of words. "I hear it from my mistress's brother whenever they argue."

Ruby Moon blinked. She didn't know what surprised her more – his actual use of the phrase or his explanation of his acquisition of it.

"Now that we are here, I believe you owe me a conversation."

Ruby Moon felt disoriented. Yue's actions were unnatural and unpredictable. She hated the anxiety that it established in her. Letting out an impatient sigh to calm herself down, Ruby Moon placed a hand on her hip. "Ten minutes."

Yue nodded.

A long unbearable tension-filled silence followed right after.

Ruby Moon couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You asked for a conversation. So at least have the decency to initiate it!"

Yue looked away for a moment in uncertainty. "What are your thoughts on eternity?"

Ruby Moon simply looked at him like he'd grown another head. "I beg your pardon?"

"Eternity. What are your thoughts on it?"

"Why are you asking me such a ridiculous question?"

Yue sighed impatiently. "Just answer. We're supposed to be having a conversation."

Ruby Moon scoffed in disbelief. "A conversation is _two_ way. I can refuse to answer or change the conversation whenever I feel like it." She concluded defiantly.

"Fine." Yue stated through slightly gritted teeth. "I'll ask, you answer."

Ruby Moon raised an eyebrow. "Since when were _you_ the boss of me?"

"Since I won."

Ruby Moon narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Looking at Yue's superior demeanor made her want to blast his head off. "Yes. You won by _cheating_. I'm _so_ glad that makes you feel _so_ much better about yourself."

"A win is a win." Yue replied matter-of-factly. "Now answer the question."

Ruby Moon was now more curious than pissed. Yue was too prideful to risk cheating, yet he did. And for what reason? To ensure that he have this conversation with her. Whatever it was, he must be going through something beyond what he could tolerate for him to revert to such an underhanded strategy.

"Eternity." Yue reiterated. "What is it for you?"

Ruby Moon remained silent, contemplating whether she would provide him an answer or piss him off further by avoiding the question.

"It's something you must have thought about even at least once." Yue added silently, looking Ruby Moon straight in the eyes. "So tell me."

Ruby Moon felt oddly exposed with the gaze Yue was giving her. She looked away and cursed silently. She hated how much his look unnerved her. "Why the hell do you want to know?"

No answer. His expectant look was unwavering.

Ruby Moon sighed in exhaustion. "It's dreadful, alright? Eternity is… Just thinking about it…" She paused, the volume of her voice lowered down slowly. "It's downright unbearable."

Yue remained silent, watching his counterpart struggling to keep her emotions at bay.

"And _you_?"

Yue raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"What is eternity for you?" Ruby Moon looked Yue straight in the eye, determination made her blood red eyes more vibrant under the moonlight.

Yue looked away in deep thought.

"Eternity… Is exhausting. Knowing there will never be an end… Is incredibly exhausting."

Ruby Moon slowly felt the tension leave her body.

Silver blue orbs met blood red ones. Another understanding was reached.

"Eternity is lonely." Ruby Moon added, surprising herself at what she had uttered.

"Eternity is grief." Yue mirrored. His eyes slowly showing the losing battle he was having with his emotions.

"Eternity is endless sacrifice." Ruby Moon heard her voice choke, feeling her eyes water up much to her embarrassment.

"Eternity is limitless agony." Yue whispered. His voice sounded closer than it was before.

Ruby Moon lifted her hands to her face to shield her humiliation. Of all the people she had to cry in front of, it just had to be Yue. She could feel him standing just an arm's reach away from her.

"If you had a choice…" Came Yue's nearly inaudible voice. "Who would you spend it with?"

Ruby Moon stood frozen in shock at the sudden realization. Furiously wiping her tears away, she glanced back at Yue only to be met by an empty space.

He was gone.

* * *

Eriol sighed at the sight before him.

"She's out there again?"

"Yes she is. Do you have the slightest idea why Spinel?"

"Your ideas are as good as mine."

Flying away from the window, Spinel turned back to give his master a final look. "Perhaps you should talk to her. As much as I love the whole week of silence in this household, seeing her look like an abandoned puppy makes even someone like me want to mope." He paused to give Eriol a knowing look. "And don't tell her I said that."

Eriol smiled as he watched the tiny cat guardian fly off into the kitchen. It was amusing how much Spinel cared about Ruby Moon but refused to show it directly. Materializing a few biscuits and some tea, Eriol began to head out into the patio.

"Fancy some tea and biscuits, my lady?"

Nakuru couldn't help but roll her eyes. She could never get used to her master's gentleman antics. For some unearthly reason, it just didn't seem to suit him.

"Thank you master, but you shouldn't have."

Eriol took a seat across her as he smiled. "Oh but I do. When my moon guardian sulks around for about a week, complimentary tea and biscuits are in order."

Nakuru could only sigh.

"So are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

Nakuru smirked. "Guess."

Eriol chuckled. He had expected her to go that way. "Let's see. It has something to do with a certain white-haired, pale skinned, silver blue-eyed, white-winged moon guardian."

Nakuru let out a long audible sigh. "That obvious?"

Eriol continued to smile.

"It's nothing really master. Just a few thoughts in mind."

Eriol intertwined his fingers before placing them under his chin. "Such as?"

Nakuru sighed again. "It's really nothing."

"Yes because a week of brooding is usually nothing, Nakuru, especially for you." Came Eriol's sarcastic but amused tone.

Nakuru looked up in the sky. She remained silent for a few good minutes.

"He asked me what I thought of eternity."

Eriol's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Did he?"

Nakuru nodded, still looking up in the sky. "We had similar views on it."

Eriol remained silent.

Bringing her head back down, Nakuru looked Eriol straight in the eye. "We both hated it."

Eriol felt a lump grow in his throat, unsure of what to say.

"But us agreeing on something wasn't even the weird part." Nakuru chuckled bitterly, inspecting Eriol's reaction carefully. "He asked me who I'd want to spend eternity with, if given a choice."

Eriol failed to conceal the surprise on his face upon hearing what Yue had asked her. Did he already know?

"Then I realized." Nakuru paused to look down on her hands. "It's not who I _want_ to spend it with, it was who I _had_ to spend it with."

Eriol looked down on the ground.

"That's it, right? My other purpose." Nakuru stated in such a way that left no room for argument. "It's to spend eternity with Yue, along with Cerberus and Spinel Sun, protecting the cards, further strengthening their equilibrium. It's why we were made."

Eriol remained silent.

Hearing Nakuru let out another long sigh, Eriol couldn't help but glance back at her.

"Honestly master…" Nakuru paused to give Eriol a look of unveiled uncertainty. "I don't know if I can do it. No. I don't think I _want_ to do it." She paused again. "I'm sorry master, for being selfish."

Eriol shook his head. "I'm the one who's sorry. I imposed it on you. If anything, it's my fault for resigning you to such a fate. Asking for forgiveness will never be enough."

Nakuru shook her head this time. "No. You created me. Without you I wouldn't even be here. You gave me life. You made me part of your family. And I will never be able to repay you that."

"And what has that life turned into now?" Eriol whispered quietly.

"It's a life filled with love and happiness. A purpose-driven life." Nakuru smiled genuinely. "A lifetime with you and Suppi-chan as a family is all I ever want, master. I never once wished for an eternity." Nakuru's smile turned melancholic. "However, I get it now. Why I _need_ eternity. Why I was made. Why I have to continue to exist. The balance needs to be maintained. The world needs to be kept safe – for you, for your children, your children's children. My existence will create a greater avenue for happiness and security. And with this I will continue to exist."

"Ruby Moon…" Eriol looked on with a mixture of emotions. "I don't know what to say."

"It's fine master. You must have had a very difficult time trying to carry this burden on your shoulders. You don't have to worry anymore. Haven't I told you before?" Nakuru paused to give Eriol a sincere smile. "I will be your faithful servant. I will never deceive you, never question you. And I will stay by your side until the end of time."

Eriol felt his chest constrict at the words of sheer devotion uttered with much ease. Shielding his watery eyes with his bangs, he finally allowed himself a genuine smile. For the first time in years, he felt lighter.

"Thank you, Ruby Moon."

* * *

End of chapter three. Hopefully ends in the next chapter. I hope to read a **review** from you guys!


End file.
